Light Creates Darkness
by MinusculePrintemps
Summary: AU: In this world I live in, there are only two things on my mind, protecting my brother and staying alive. With this in mind, how could my world one day come crashing down on me? Spamano and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! First story :) Sorry if spelling and such is a little off, I'mma working on it.

Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine.

* * *

I wake up and see grey.

I suppose grey is all I'll ever see, in this rotten excuse for a world. Grey sky, grey buildings and grey people.

Everything, I suppose, was blue once, with happy shades of green and light yellow hues. However, ever since The Light, this world has dimmed to grey.

Because of this, I too have become grey.

I adjust my eyes to the light and scan around the room. In one corner of our dark, grey, crumbling house I see my _fratello. _Sound asleep as usual, the bastard. His auburn hair peeks out from under the thin, wool blanket he is sleeping under.

I wonder if when he wakes up, he sees as much grey as I do.

I get up, shoving the coarse blankets off me and slip out of my tattered, once blue, sleeping bag. I shuffle across the dimly lit room and stand in front of our only mirror. Mirrors are particularly rare to come by. If you still have one, you should be damn thankful no bands of thieves have rioted your house over it yet. Mirrors sell for quite a bit of money these days. I think people only buy them and hoard them, because they're too damn busy still actually caring about how they look.

I stare at my reflection, and try and push down the stubborn curl that hangs off the front of my head. It stubbornly pops right back up, and I internally curse the damn thing once again. Still looking at myself, I brush my dark brown hair back behind my ears, and then examine my eyes.

Once bright honey, now grey.

Turning away from the mirror I walk towards the only table we own. Sure it's dirty and falling apart, but its the best we've got. I bet half the people still living here who haven't been killed yet don't even have a damn table.

I reach into a blue, cracking bowl that's sitting on the table and withdraw from it an apple. While I was snooping around The Square yesterday, I found a box full of 'em. I figured they were either bombs or food, but I took my chances anyway. I had opened the dirty, ripped up cardboard box and to my joy; inside I found twelve fresh apples. I remember running home incredibly excited, which was very rare. My brother, Feliciano was absolutely delighted and he and I feasted on those apples like pigs, being careful to leave at least a few apples for today.

That's right, ever since The Light, my only source of happiness is apples and my brother.

What a sad world this Light has left us.

As I sit, feasting upon my apple, I try to remember the day The Light came upon us. It was roughly five years ago, I suppose. I remember a blue sky, my brother laughing and me throwing curses at him. I remember pausing in my rant for a brief second, and standing still. I remember knowing something was wrong. My brother was shaking, calling my name.

And then, nothing.

A bright, white light clouded my vision. I remember hearing my _fratello _screaming for me. As the light wore on my eyes, I felt very light headed. The next thing I knew, I had blacked out.

When I woke, all I saw was grey. A grey sky. Grey ruins all around me. It was like I had woken up into a nightmare. I remember the days it took to find my _fratello_. We scavenged around for days, looking for someplace to live. Finally we had come upon a part of the city that wasn't completely demolished. We found a half smashed in house and took up shelter there. We spent many days after looking for food and anything we could use for survival.

It was then we discovered we were not alone. Periodically, we would run into other people and fight over food, clothing and other half demolished objects. I usually won these fights, fuelled by my will to survive and protect Feliciano.

However, I learned, there were worse people to fight. The other survivors, who didn't try to kill me, conversed with me, telling me about how people were banding together and forming gangs. These gangs, I had been told, were ruthless and very powerful. I was told how they entered other survivor's homes, killing them and taking anything they could use. Ever since hearing this, I have learned to be careful. I don't care if the bastard who told me this was lying. In this world, you must always be cautious.

"Ve~... Lovi?"

I stop chewing my apple and look to the corner of the room. I see my brother throw the blanket off of himself and slowly stand up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looks at me curiously as he shuffles across the stone cold floor towards me.

"Lovi... you look very thoughtful this morning. Is there a reason why _fratello?_" Feli mumbles, still half asleep.

"It's nothing...stupid." I say back, almost forgetting to throw in my trademark insult. Feli would know something was wrong if I forgot that one little detail. I suppose my swearing reminds him and myself that there is still a shred of my old self left. Myself before The Light. Myself that wasn't grey.

"Sorry Lovi, I just wanted to make sure you were okay~" Says Feli, "Oh hey! We are still going scavenging today right? It's always so fun Ve~"

"Of course _idiota._" I say back, staring at him like it's the stupidest thing he has ever said. Which it isn't. Trust me, my brother has said much stupider things before. Half the time I feel like smacking him for it, but then he would just start bawling his eyes out and make me feel all guilty. The bastard.

"Ve~ okay Lovi! Just checking!" laughs Feli. At least one of us still laughs. Although I'm not much of the 'happy-go-lucky" type in general.

Feli then grabs one of the apples out of the bowl and takes a huge, obnoxious bite out of it. As he chews he chatters constantly, spraying apple juice out of his mouth as he does so. I'm half tempted to tape his mouth shut.

"Hey..._Fratello?_" Feli suddenly mutters, finally done with his apple.

"Yeah?" I mutter back.

"Do you... do you ever think that maybe... there's a place far away from here... one that wasn't affected by Light? One with people who get to live like we used to? Where everyone smiles and eats pasta everyday?" Feli says, eyes lowered.

"Huh?" I say, shocked at the seriousness of the topic Feli brought up.

"You know Lovi... do you think there's somewhere in this world that never got touched by The Light?" Feli questions, staring at me with the most serious face he can muster.

Do I think so? It's funny, in the five years we have been living like this; something like this never once crossed my mind. Somewhere The Light didn't touch? Could it exist? Maybe... But I'm not so sure. Remembering that day, my whole world was consumed by Light. But... maybe it was just my world, because my world isn't the whole earth. Maybe Feli was onto something...

"Ve~ Lovi? You're being kinda quiet over there..." Says Feli.

"Oh! Ah.. I was just thinking... stupid, about the possibility of a place with no light..." I mutter.

"So you think I could be right _fratello?_" Feli asks eagerly.

"Maybe Feli...Maybe..." I say, lost in thought once again.

"_A world with no Light..." _Keeps whirling around in my head as I examine the various bits and pieces of rubble in front of me. After Feli and I finished getting dressed, we headed out for our usual routine of scavenging to find anything we could possibly use in the rubble surrounding our home, left by The Light. We often split up to do this, but because I was so stressed this morning, I decided to stay close to Feliciano.

After several hours of scavenging and finding several useful bits and pieces, the possibility of a world with no Light lingered in my head the whole time.

"Ve~ _fratello! _Over here!" suddenly calls Feli.

I rush over, carefully avoiding anything I could trip on. I stop, and stare in shock at what Feli has found.

"I-is that a-" I stutter, completely in awe.

"Yes! Yes!" cheers Feli.

I stare at the object in awe some more. In Feli's hand lies an old, worn pocket watch. It has lost much luster, but that doesn't matter. As on the back of it, engraved in rough cursive, is the word _"Vargas"._

This is our family's heirloom. My grandfather's pocket watch. Made of pure gold, he had planned on giving it to me once I had turned 18, proclaiming me the new head of the Vargas' family. I remember staring at it in awe as a child, often commenting on its gleam and beauty, while my grandfather affectionately ruffled my hair commenting on how "observant" I was. My grandfather Roma, who was killed by The Light.

A few tears escape my eyes while Feli watches me in understanding. He knows just how important this watch is to me, to him and our family. Well, the two members of our family who haven't been swallowed by Light.

"T-thank you Feli... f-for finding this" I manage to stutter out.

"Your welcome _fratello, _I know how much grandpa would've wanted you to have it... and now you do" says Feli, cheerfully.

"Grandpa..." I whisper to myself, staring up into the grey sky.

We kept searching for a few more hours, when I finally decided that we should head back home for the day. This is what our days consist of. Wake up, eat, scavenge all day, eat and sleep. What an exciting life I live.

We trudge carefully through the rubble, and I can just make out our house in the darkness.

However, as we continue to approach our home, something catches me off guard.

I hear voices.

Coming from our house.

I hear talking, laughing, and the occasional odd "Kesesesese" sound.

"_Fratello?_ W-what is that?" whispers Feli.

"Shh!" I whisper back.

I lead Feli by the arm, tiptoeing towards the smashed in building. The voices become louder. Finally we get close enough to hear them, hiding as far away from the entrance to the house as possible.

"Kesesesese! These poor unfortunates must be rich!"

"Hmm... yes, I suppose.. Though a still am curious, have we searched this area before and found nothing, oui? So why now? It's not like people to suddenly migrate to another area of rubble. Makes them more likely to get caught, non?"

"Pfft ...Sure. I think people just see my awesomeness and go into hiding. Really... good... hiding..."

"Please, get over yourself."

"Sir, I don't think he can!"

"Hey! You! Stop with the insults and keep searching! You can't insult your superiors!"

"Lousy superior.. oui?"

"Francis! Stop with the insults would you?! You're hurting my awesomeness! Although your probably just jealous..."

"Non, mon amie. Trust me I would never ever be."

"Well I-"

"ENOUGH! We came here to do work, and if the boss finds out we have been slacking off image what will happen you dolts!"

"_Boss?"_ I wonder. Boss... oh.. oh no...

Thieves.

In our house.

_Crapola._

I get up, dragging Feli with me and slowly back away from the house. Feli looks at me, worried. However, in my stupid attempt at walking backwards I trip, sending both me and Feli backwards onto the hard ground with a loud "Oof!".

I freeze, trying to quiet my breathing, holding a hand over Feli's mouth.

Hoping they didn't hear that.

"Hey... did you guys hear that?" one of the thieves asks.

Why does fate hate me?

I scoot backwards, still dragging Feli, while constantly whispering at him to keep quiet. I then get up, turn backwards and take off in a run.

Which only lasts a few steps, as someone puts a hand on my shoulder and roughly pulls Feli and me backwards.

The next thing I know, I'm on my back with Feli rolled over on the ground beside me. I look up and stare into the reddest pair of eyes I have ever seen.

"Well.. Now what have we here?"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcomed :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Let go of me you bastards!"

I stare up defiantly into the eyes of our captors; a red-eyed, white haired and self proclaimed "awesome" man and a long haired, blonde man with a strange, yet bothersome accent. I then decide continue to squim and try to free myself from the ropes which bind my hands together behind my back, while spouting insults towards both men. Both seem to have little affect on the strange duo.

After about five minutes of silently watching my antics, one of them finally decides to address me again.

It's the strange, yet terrifying man with the red eyes. I swear he isn't human.

"Look you little brat..." he says dangerously, suddeenly grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, "You either tell us who you guys are and what you're doing here now... or I can make the Boss ask you these questions later. Although I must warn you, he isn't nearly as "nice" as I am."

I shiver. This "Boss" guy sounds like bad news. However, not trying to appear weak in front of Feli, (because if I get scared so will he) I glare right into the man's blood red eyes and say;

"I don't care. I'm not saying anything."

I expect the red-eyed man to get angry, and I wait for at least a few enraged punches from him as I brace myself for the blows. However, they never come. The red-eyed man just laughs as if he is insane, and turns to me saying; "Have it your way".

Then him and the other blonde-haired man turn and leave the room.

I turn to my brother, making sure he is okay, while struggling to free myself from the ropes.

"Feli.. you okay?" I whisper. I recieve only sniffles in return.

The room that our captors had taken us to when we were found by the red-eyed man was one of the less-used rooms in our now ransacked home. They had tryed to question us at first, using the darkness of the room to appear intimidating, but I remained silent and Feli only burst into tears and hasn't stopped crying since then.

"_F-fratello?_" Feli stutters.

"Yeah? What is it Feli?" I ask.

"W-w-what do...t-t-they w-w-w-want w-with u-u-s?" Feli whispers, trying not to cry again.

"I'm not sure Feli.. but they're thieves... and thieves are always up to no good.." I whisper back, trying not to say anything that could set Feli off into another crying fit.

Feli is silent after that.

* * *

After what seems like hourse of sitting in a pitch black room of silence, we finally hear noises. I strian my ears to hear what is being said, while careful not to make any noises.

"Yeah there's two of 'em..."

"Two boys you say? How on earth are two young boys still alive on this planet? You found them alone as well right?"

"Oui Antonio. However, though must say it's weird.. it's not unbelievable. They probably had many resources with them. Maybe a few friends on the outside as well."

"S_í..._ perhaps they did. Well! I should get talking to these two fine boys now, shouldn't I?"

"Go ahead, Tonio. But I warn you, one of 'em swears like a sailor and the other couldn't even get anything out of him but tears when I talked to him."

"Well let's see if I can get them to tell me anything, Gilbert."

I then hear heavy footsteps, and the curious sound of metal scraping the floor approaching us. The footsteps then appear to enter the room and stop close to us.

I can't make out anything, except a shine of something metal reflecting towards my eyes.

Suddenly, the room gets bright.

I stare at the source of the footsteps and suddenly feel fear. Before me is a man, a young man with brown, curly hair, bright green eyes and a slight tan carrying a lantern in one hand. However, this isn't what's scaring the crap out of me.

It's the object he is carryng in his other hand.

A HUGE frigging axe.

* * *

"Well you two must be the boys Gilbert was telling me about! _Hola!_ Nice to meet you!"

Gilbert?

I then look up at the terrifying axe-man to realize he is grinning at the both of us. In fact, if he didn't have the axe, he would look like a harmless idiot.

He then continues happily talking to us.

"Well my name's Antonio, and I guess you could call me the "Boss" of my little group of _amigos,_ but I think "Boss" is too formal and stuff... so you may call me...Antonio! So now that you know my name, mind telling me yours, _amigo?_"

I stare back at him as if this "Antonio" guy was the stupidest person on the planet. His _amigo?_ I'm not certian what that means, but I'm sure I'm not really his _"amigo". _What is with this guy and his strange accent? Why is he being so friendly towards us? What is with the axe?

I really want to know why he has that axe.

So, instead of telling him me name, I ask;

"What's with the frigging axe you bastard?"

Okay, I probably should've left the "bastard" part out, for he might bring the axe down on me.

Instead, he just laughs merrily and says; "You must be the 'Mr. Swearin' Like a Sailor' that Gil was talking about!" He then moves his face closer to mine and says "You know, you're kinda cute!~"

Cute? What the _crapola _is with this bastard?

However, the bastard "Antonio" then turns serious, moving away from me and standing up straight, facing both of us while holding his axe.

"This, you ask, I have brought with me in case this questioning becomes difficult. However," He says, smiling at me, "I only use it on those who can't cooperate with me".

"But," Antonio adds "I hope I will not have to use this. You two seem like reasonable young men. So, how about a deal? You two will answer my questions and I will let one of you go."

I stare at Antonio in shock. Let only one of us go? "What will happen to the other?" I demand.

"He shall be my captive, and remain with us." Antonio states simply.

"Bastard!" I shout, "You can't possibly expect us to abandon eachother! One of us will not survive alone!"

I immediately regret saying that.

Antonio, who now looks completely different then he did two seconds ago, walks up to me and grabs my hair. "You best know when to keep that mouth of yours shut boy. Those are the terms. Take it or leave it" Antonio snarls at me.

"And if we choose not to accept?" I whisper, while glaring at Antonio.

"Then I will kill you both." says Antonio, as he lets go of my hair.

Then, as if the situation can't get any worse, Feli starts crying again.

* * *

As I listen to Feli's sobs, I come to the conclusion that the only thing we can do is to answer the bastard's questions. It would certianly be better than being dead, and cause Feli alot less pain. I don't even know why it took me so long to figure out what we were going to do. It's the only thing we can do.

Antonio, who has been waiting patiently through Feli's crying session, is standing in front of us, leaning on his axe. Bastard has even started smiling again.

I decide it's time to tell Antonio my desicion.

"Fine..." I say angrily, while Antonio looks at me knowingly, "We'll answer your questions..."

* * *

"Alrighty! Lets get started then!" Antonio says cheerfully, "Question one! Names?"

"Lovino Vargas" I spit out.

"F-F-Feliciano V-V-V-Vargas" Feli stutters.

"Aww That's cute! Feli and Lovi!" Antonio pratically gushes.

What the heck is a Lovi? I'm starting to hate this bastard on a whole new level.

"Okay number two! Where you guys from?" Bastard (Antonio) asks, still grinning.

"This is our house, or was until you guys rudely _destroyed _it. We have lived here since The Light." I say angrily.

"Oh that does make sense! Now we know why you two were near the place!~" Antonio says, excitedly.

I have an urge to facepalm.

* * *

"Okay well that's pretty much it for questions!" Antonio finally declares, many tedious questions later. I am really tired of glaring at him by now.

However, now I know, the most dreaded moment is finally here.

Me and Feli must seperate forever.

"Okay, so now what?" I ask Antonio. Even though I already know the answer.

"Now I decide who stays and who goes." Antonio says simply.

He decides?

"Hey wait a second! You never said you get to choose!" I say, enraged all over again. He never mentioned this. He never mentioned that he had the power to choose who was sent into the real world, to choose who would commit what was practically suicide.

"Hmm? I didn't? Well I am now! My deal, my rules Lovi!" Antonio says, not missing a beat.

I really wish he would stop calling me Lovi. I picture myself strangling him, while wondering if, even if he was being strangled, he would still have that stupid grin on his face.

"Well I guess I'd better get this overwith~! Okay so... Lovi shall stay and Feli shall go~! That's my desicion, and that's final~" Antonio says, again not missing one beat. It's like he had already made up his mind years ago.

Wait...Feli will go? Feli will be sent back into this wasteland of a world, and be forced to fend for himself? How...how?

Feli won't survive!

_'Do something'_ My mind says to me. But I am powerless to do so. So Instead I watch. I watch emotionlessly as Antonio calls the red-eyed man or who is now known as "Gilbert", to come and escort me to the caravan. I can only stare at Feli as I am lifted and pushed forward by Gilbert, away from my only brother. Away from only person I can trust. Away from the only person I have left on this planet.

But still I can only stare. I can say nothing. No tears will come.

Had I known this would happen eventually? That me and Feli wouldn't be together forever?

Maybe I did know. Deep down in my heart.

And thats why I can't cry.

_'Goodbye Feli' _I say in my mind, for no words will come.

He looks at me, just as I am pushed out the door of the room. A sad, yet somehow brave look. Telling me that he will be okay. Reassuring me.

Trying to be the big brother for once.

I am then pushed out the door, out of the only place I ever called home, and into a sleek black caravan pulled by two large, black horses.

My hands are then untied.

I try to peek out the window, to spare one last glance, by my view is blocked off as Antonio enters the caravan and sits beside me.

He still has that stupid grin on his face.


End file.
